Princess Hermione and the Sorcerer's Curse
by Darth Gojira
Summary: AU Princess Hermione of the city of Gryffindor must make a crucial decision A/N: My twist on all those silly fics placing the Harry Potter cast in a pseudo-medieval royal fantasy setting. Encouraged by the wonderful folks at Pottersues
1. Return of the King

The herald on the walls broke the silence as dawn rose over the city of Gryffindor.

"Lord Harry of the Hallow has returned!"

His cry was first alone and echoed only by the distant mountains. Then another herald repeated the call. Then another. The guards on the castle keep echoed the news. It raced along the streets, over the bridges and into even the cesspits and mines under the streets. Guards and nobles, merchants and farmers, serfs and craftsmen; everyone who could hear took up the cry

"Lord Harry of the Hallow has returned!"

The boy prince had long left the city on a quest against the dark Sorcerer DeMorte and had vanished for a year. The city had been besieged by the sorcerer's armies, but Sir Longbottom of the Toad had led the Order of the White Bee to astonishing victories. The guards still had their weapons ready that morning, fearing a last attack that would destroy all hope, but instead of the dark lord's armies, it was their ruler.

Prince he was, but not for long. The crown had been lost when DeMorte and King James killed each other at Godric when Harry was in the cradle. DeMorte, having found a way to restore himself to life, had plans of seizing the empty throne, having the grand vizier Severus murder the White Wizard that had acted as regent. However, it did nothing but inspire the prince and his two companions,

The long night had been over at last, and a growing crowd of cheering citizens poured into the streets and clamored at the gate to let in their new ruler.

"Hail Harry! The House of the Hallows has returned!" they took up the chant

Prince Harry did not lead an army or even a party of elite guardsmen, but only two young riders and lifelong companions of the prince. On his right was Duke Ronald, the youngest son of Baron Arthur, the current head of the house of the Weasel (a poor but loyal family that adopted Harry when he was a small child). Ronald, all the people knew, was Harry's most loyal friend and a tall, handsome, and courageous man. On his left was the fair Duchess Hermione. She had been born of a peasant family, but had shown such ability in leadership and intellect that she was accepted into the high court. She was not as radiant, most men thought, as Harry's fiancé and Ron's sister Ginevra, but still beautiful and attired in splendor. Like Ronald, she had a strong temper and iron will, and was loyal to the death to Harry.

It was Harry that the crowds loved the most, the one they loved, the one they put all their faith in. He was their savior, their commander, and now, their king.

Harry himself was resplendent as he rode down the streets. He was only a boy, but he was dressed in his father's fine robes, the royal diadem on his brow, and holding the standard of Gryffindor with one hand while steering his magnificent ivory steed with the other. Some sensed a feeling of fatigue on the boy-prince, but whatever exhaustion he had was overcome by the incredible sense of relief his posture reflected.

The people threw flowers in the path of the three horses, cheering and trying to touch the hero and his companions. About halfway to the castle, an armored squadron of knights marched out to meet the prince. Their armor was stained and pitted, but they carried the flags of Gryffindor and the Order of the White Bee proudly. Their leader raised his visor, revealing a round, pale, but sweaty face beaming at the prince.

"Sir Neville! It is a relief to see you drawing breath" Harry smiled at him

"Your majesty! I knew you would return. The Lady Ginevra is in the midst of preparing a wonderful banquet in your honor. Luna of the tower sent us tidings of your return, and Queen Chang has called the city of Ravenclaw into celebration. Mere words cannot express how wonderful it is to see the three of you safe and to hear of the DeMort's defeat" And with that, he dismounted, motioning to the others to dismount, and caught the three heroes in warm embraces. As he took off his helmet, Duchess Hermione gasped.

On Sir Neville's face, just below auburn hair, several scars crisscrossed his forehead and cheeks.

"Milady, do not worry. They were tokens from Lord DeMort himself as he led his last assault. I struck down his banner and smote Sir LeStrange, and even threw him from his mount. Alas, he overcame me and nearly slew me before he and his army turned around and fled the field of battle. Your doing, I suppose."

"Indeed, but we shall discuss it in court" Her look of anxiety gave way to a warm smile. Harry noticed Duke Ronald look at the duchess nervously. The prince knew of their affection toward each other and of Ronald's inability to express himself well enough to court her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a red-haired maiden that flung herself in his arms and embraced him ferociously. Ronald stalked off to the castle, this being the last straw for him. Harry didn't notice or care, but only had eyes for Princess Ginevra. Everyone knew they would be married in a matter of months.

Duchess Hermione, however, noticed Ronald storm into the castle in a rage. She knew he was protective about his sister, but there was also look of jealousy around him. She glanced at the knight beside her. Her agile mind worked its magic and her situation became clear: two of her most loyal friends looked to court her. This worry gnawed at her like a worm as she walked into the castle, the cheers of the crowd seeming very distant as if in a dream.


	2. The Prince and the Sorcerer

Despite Hermione and Ron's sour moods that night, the prince was happy. Everyone at court agreed he looked happier than they had seen him for years. He was not just a king, but a boy, a boy free from the terror of DeMort. He had lived under the shadow of that evil sorcerer all his life, and now he was finally free and surrounded by his friends. The pale, scarred face bore a broad smile at he gleamed in the firelight. He seemed oblivious to not only his closest companions' awkwardness, but also to Sir Neville's growing sense of awareness of Hermione's discomfort.

The prince was explaining to his future queen about the tests he endured to find where the evil sorcerer kept his soul and finally destroyed it after the evil witch Madame LeStrange was murdered by a servant. DeMort turned back his army from their assault to challenge Harry, and they dueled. Both fell in a collision. The magical aura kept Harry because he retained his soul, and the Dark Lord was destroyed forever. Ginevera was in awe and the two youths were enraptured by each other, ignoring the undermining drama around them.

It would have continued that way had not a plume of purple fire suddenly erupted in the middle of the hall. Servants dove for cover, guards grasped their weapons alertly and the nobles gasped. From the fire arose a black cloud that suffocated the fire and stood there. The cloud dissipated enough to reveal the gaunt and sallow face of a greasy-haired man glaring at the Prince.

"Serverus!" Ronald shouted as he stood up in realization. Sir Neville joined him and drew his sword.

"Stay your weapons! Severus is our ally. Without his help, we would never have penetrated DeMort's fortress" Harry rose to his feet and raised his hand

"Severus was also the one who opened the gates of the city to DeMort. I do not trust him" Neville lowered his weapon but did not sheathe it.

"You should pay heed to your buffoon for once" the specter sneered, "Simply because I am the Dark Lord's enemy does not make me your comrade"

"I made an unbreakable vow to your mother not to harm you, but that does not make me an ally. Your city is will be a ruin and your house a pit of despair. I am now ruler of the city of Slytherin, and as much as you would believe it not, I can ignite the flames of war again to consume you" he continued

"Minerva the Plaid broke your power. You have no way to enforce your threat. Scatter your treachery to the four winds and begone" Harry's face hardened

"You cannot threaten me, prince, I am still beyond you. I did not come simply to announce your imminent doom, but to remind you of a fate far worse. As you know, only a marriage can unite Gryffindor and Slytherin, and only between a prince and a princess. I have already picked them….the low-born mud hen that holds the Duchy of Granger must marry. In three weeks, she will marry Prince Draco. Your only alternative would be to step down from your throne, upon which I as grand vizier would become king of both cities. There is your doom, and I grant you only the liberty in which to choose the meaning of your demise" Severus's legendary sneer lashed at the Gryffindors as his black eyes glared over his hooked nose.

He opened his mouth again for more abuse, but an aged witch entered the room and spoke a word of command at the apparition. The smoke dispersed and flushed out the windows as if in a strong breeze, taking the evil wizard with it.

"This is not an attack of magic" Minerva, a witch who had long protected and taught at Gryffindor, explained "While this is, no doubt, his scheme, his machination is political and subtle. Despite its subtlety, I can see it all too clearly"

As the worried old magician sat down, Harry walked from behind the high table and onto where the dark vision had stood.

"Curse that double traitor. He is still Minister in Slytherin, and is trying to manipulate us into a mistake"

"Our choice is of two horrible fates" Hermione added, "Either Severus becomes king by right after the day of ascension, or he becomes king by force in a war that would ensue if the heinous marriage is fulfilled"

"Slytherin is spent" Neville argued, "Too many of them fell in the war, and the house of Mal Foi is made of cowards who never saw the battlefield"

"But we are spent also" Ginevra sighed, "Ravenclaw would join us, but would probably not recognize us after Harry rejected Queen Chang. Hufflepuff believes it did its share in the war. Even if we were to marry Sir Neville to Lady Hannah, which is against the wishes of both but suggested by King Ernest, it would not compel a lasting alliance"

"I would not wish suffering on either Sir Neville, the prince, or anyone in any of the four great cities" Hermione closed her eyes as she declared, "I will have to marry him, although I would rather be tossed to the wolves than endure his caress"

Minerva, who had been lost in thought for a while, spoke up

"Perhaps the peace could indeed be saved. The wealth of the Mal Foi was taken by the Dark Lord, and many would think us equally bankrupt. We could bluff them by marrying Hermione to a Gryffindor noble and throwing a grand wedding. It would not only suggest that we have wealth to spare (which is certainly not the case), but we are not interested in war and that the wars are over (which is definitely the case). Furthermore, the White Wizard told me that DeMort cast a curse on Severus that would strike him down if he tried to use any of the Dark Lord's spells"

"He has his own deadly book, my lady, and would have no need of any such aid" Harry reminded her, "However, he had promised my mother never to attack me, and my crown is what stands in his way between him and the throne.

"He could attack us, or your fiancé, my lord" Ronald pointed out.

"He wouldn't dare. Severus knows how the Prince would put himself in the way of any danger, and if Severus tried to kill him it would seal his own fate" Minerva shook her head

"You council is just as always, Minerva, but I would like to hear the duchess on the matter" Harry looked to his left.

"I would prefer to go to a convent than force a marriage on anyone" Hermione knit her eyebrows in thought, "But I know they would not protect me from his dark magic. Any alternative would be preferable to war. I will make the decision on who to marry when coronation day is nigh, and I will consider the matter further in the morning. Now, I call this party dismissed until further notice and suggest that your majesty view applicants and have Minerva's sentinels raise the barrier lest that evil presence come among us again"

And it was done as she commanded


	3. Flowering Love

The list of suitors seemed to wax and wane every time it was read to Duchess Hermione. Some men were attracted by her beauty and determination, but others were repulsed by her strong temper, incessant lecturing and iron will. Not one actually proposed, but instead wrote vague letters. Sir McLaggen would not stop sending letters, but Hermione knew of his boorish violence and bragging, and refused to answer. None would actually talk to her until the third day after the sinister news.

It was quiet, and the duchess had withdrawn to the gardens. There, she saw Sir Neville in a peasant's jacket and trousers, helping the gardeners. He seemed to be escaping the apprehension that gripped the court by losing himself in hard work. Hermione smiled at him, and turned to walk to the reflecting pool with the statue of a dolphin in the midst of a leap.

The garden was a work of art. It was made a long time ago, a gift from Hufflepuff as a place of calmness and tranquility and maintained by Sir Neville and his team of gardeners. For years, it was if he would be a apothecary or a herbalist rather than a knight and weeds would be his enemy, not soldiers. He had turned into an inspiring warrior during the conflict, but seemed to regress to his old self.

"My lady, I did not expect you here" Sir Neville interrupted her thoughts, apologizing with a bow.

"Take no offence, dear sir. This garden has flourished under your hands, and it provides a place for me, for all of us to find solace in this dark time"

"I have seen you walk the gardens before, but I never spoke a word out of fear of disturbing you" he sat down next to her

"You should have spoken, I would have enjoyed your company" she smiled at him radiantly

"Not many people do. Many said I should have been shipped off to Hufflepuff or locked in Luna's tower before the war began" he wiped the sweat of his brow

"I had faith in you from the moment we meet, Sir Neville. I knew you would show the world what you could accomplish"

"I am not worth my mother or father, the friendship of the Prince, or your divine company"

There was an awkward silence.

"Hermione, my lady, would you accept me as a suitor?" he blurted out. The brainy princess had turned him from a proud knight back to a sheepish schoolboy

Hermione looked both surprised and intrigued

"What you do mean?"

"If it does not offend you, I would like to marry you so that Draco cannot. I know your heart belongs to Ronald-" He explained, "If you love him, take him. I only wish for your happiness, no matter where it comes from. Ronald is a worthy man, and he loves you, and I leave it for you to decide"

"It does not. I am neither offended nor committed to Ronald. For far too long I have waited for his expression, but I have been disappointed. I think it has gone on long enough. If love for me is going to cause him such suffering, I must end it for his sake"

"Oh. I understand" The young knight realized what she had said, "What say you of the proposition?"

"I accept it" She said simply

"I am nor saint nor prince nor troubadour, my lady. I only ask for your sake, for which I would trade everything I have. I would lay down my life to keep you safe" he bowed deeply.

"Sir knight….." she murmured as she grasped his hand, "I did not expect your offer, but I will keep you in my heart and mind. I accept you as a suitor, my old friend. Now go and maintain the flourishing of this morsel of paradise."

Sir Neville kissed the fair lady's hand, before walking off to rejoin the workers. The duchess watched him thoughtfully. She had pledged herself to Ronald in a rash moment, but had not done so on any honor and was not bound by it. She hoped he would see it the same way, given their long association. For many a year, they had shown interest, but Ronald, despite his bravery and devotion, did not propose.

Despite all this, Sir Neville had remained devoted and loyal. Once he was betrothed to Princess Ginevra, but he reluctantly but whole-heartedly relinquished it when Prince Harry proposed to her. They would marry after Harry's coronation, which seemed like years in the future during the war, but now seemed like a sunrise away.

Part of her shivered; she felt as if she was betraying Ronald by accepting Neville, betraying the peace by refusing Slytherin, betraying King Ernest by rejecting Lady Hannah, and betraying Neville by allowing his hopes to rise. So much rested on her choice, and she could barely shoulder the weight. She would have to rely on her legendary sense of judgment, but on a sense she did not trust: her ability to love.


	4. The Princess' Choice

The nest week passed by alarmingly quickly. Already Princess Ginny and Minerva were making preparations for the wedding. Cooks, chefs, decorators, musicians, artists and laborers clamored to the palace within the castle. Ginny and her mother, dame Molly, were frantic in their preparations, despite the groom's identity not decided yet. The list continued to wax and wane. To Hermione's relief, Cormac dropped out and Ronald finally wrote a letter. It was fairly noncommittal, but it was a relieving alternative.

After a week passed since Severus' dire warning, duchess Hermione decided to try to keep her mind off the impending wedding. She was on her way to Trewlawny's tower which contained the library when she saw a lone figure on the battlements of the east wall.

It was Duke Ronald, staring at nothing in particular, slumped forward on the parapet. He had many fits of melancholy, but this one brought the duchess to his side.

"Ronald, what vexes you?" she asked him quietly.

"I cannot say" he replied, blinking away tears, "I but only pray that I had the eloquence needed to give speech to my emotions. Oh, it is a monstrous calamity"

"I assume it concerns the wedding"

"Aye, it does. I am torn, torn by the love I have of you; torn into despair at you marrying another and fear that I would bring ruin to you by marrying you myself"

"What is the meaning of that?" She walked over to him with a frown

"If you marry another, I would feel such jealousy that rage would overcome the better angels of my nature and ruin your greatest moment. If I marry you, I would prove to be at a loss how to resolve years of petty squabbling. I have loved you for years, but I cannot express it. I cannot make you happy no matter what I endeavor. I have lied to myself, telling myself I could win you over with lies and coddling. I love you too much to lie to you. Oh, Hermione, I but wish I could remove myself from the situation." He sank to the ground, exhausted by his revelation

"Ronald, I love you, and I wish nothing but your welfare" she put her hand on his shoulder as she kneeled down to look him in the eye, "If there is but one way I can ease your pain, I shall seek it. Which fate is more preferable? I still have my authority; I can change the plan or defy the Prince himself. What would you have me do?"

"My love, I can only ask that you act on the decision you feel is most appropriate and beneficial. Only you matter at this juncture; only your pleasure is what is important" he pleaded, "please, tell me what is it you desire"

"Do not ask me that. Do not ask me to destroy your heart. I will not cast your feelings aside. You are too fragile, too delicate a flower to weather my storm" she begged

"I must. I must sacrifice my needs, my desires, my being for you. You are worth more, much more. I accept your desires, I accept whatever the consequences of your choice, and I accept your needs. Cast me aside if that be your will" Ronald begged. Hermione couldn't help but feel it was his noblest moment, his greatest sacrifice. She embraced him, begging him to forgive her, begging him not to destroy himself for her sake.

Alas, she knew his determination and stubbornness, and his passion for her could drive him to anything. She knew Neville could say the same thing, make the same demand, and sacrifice his own needs for her to be with Ronald. Indeed, he had told her so. She looked into Ronald's pale blue eyes with nothing but sympathy.

"I will tell you of my decision in three days" Hermione knew she was only postponing the inevitable, but she didn't want to make a rash decision. Either way, she would break a heart of a person very important to her. She loved them both, she realized to her surprise, and knew that her decision would destroy one of them. Ron or Neville. She knew they could survive such a heartbreak, but she knew she would not endure betraying them.


	5. The Toad Prince

Those days passed by quickly, to Hermione's dismay. The city was holding its breath as it waited for the duchess to make her choice. Most thought she would end up with Ronald, since they had spent so much time together. Many others assumed she would marry the prince and Neville the princess, fooling the dark wizard completely. Others assumed she would agree to marry Draco and tie the two cities. Still others hoped she would marry Severus himself and turn him to the light. Very few gave Sir Neville a chance.

When the day finally came, the duchess emerged from the castle for the first time that week. She seemed very pale and haggard, as if she had spent the entirety of the last week locked in her room. She seemed to ride over the drawbridge and into the square outside as if she was going to her death. Had she agreed to marry Draco? There was a faction that actually favored the Prince of Slytherin and admired him, thinking that any girl would love to marry him. They seemed to be celebrating and holding banners of Draco's likeness which the others considered to be treason and the mood of despair seemed to hang palpably like an autumn fog.

Finally, Duchess Hermione, with the eyes of the city on her, with the citizens clamoring in the square and the court and nobles watching from the castle walls, spoke.

"My dear friends and comrades, the weight of my decision cannot be underestimated, but neither can my determination to keep our beloved prince from coronation"

At this, cheers of "long live the Prince" erupted from the crowd. A stern look from Hermione silenced them and she continued.

"I cannot allow this city, this people, this Gryffindor to fall into the hands of the unjust. I reject Prince Draco's offer wholeheartedly and defy Severus' cruel demand. I will not cast out my dear friend princess Ginny from the side of his majesty. I will not subject my beloved Ronald to a lifetime of feelings of inadequacy. I will not lower my dignity to any, be he as black a sorcerer as the Dark Lord himself. Therefore, I must choose, willingly and with my most sincere affection and trust, Sir Neville the Toadbearer of Longbottom"

The crowd roared in surprise and confusion. From the battlements, Prince Harry looked as bewildered as everyone else. Duke Ronald looked like he had been struck by an axe that he had spent years hovering over him. Sir Neville himself looked stunned, his round face reddening and his jaw dropping. No one expected this. No one anticipated this would happen. No one knew what to do now.

No one except the Princess Ginevra who had a warm smile on her freckled face

"Very well. You have made your choice, old friend, and you must abide by it. Does the knight himself acknowledge the judgment and promise to abide by it?"

"Sweet merciful-I mean, I do" Sir Neville squeaked as he staggered back, nearly falling off the parapet.

"Good, it is settled. In one week, she will be married and Prince Harry shall receive his rightful crown. Gryffindor forever!" the princess declared

But no one cheered back. The crowd became to mutter amongst themselves and turned their backs on the rulers to talk. As Hermione rode back inside, she could hear the people complain and express incredulity as if they had been lied to. Hermione was a woman of her decision, however, and she found newfound determination from the princess' support. Harry would be a king, and she would marry Neville, and she would keep it that way.


	6. Shattered Lances

And so the duchess was not surprised when Duke Ronald appeared at the door of her quarters the next night.

"My lady, I must say something-"

"You gave me your word to accept my judgment and to allow me to act on my own conscience, Ronald. I thought about your words, and my decision is final. You and Sir Neville have both pledged yourselves to abide by my decision, and now it is time for you to act on your pledge" she crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"My lady, that is why I have come. To my everlasting surprise, I feel no jealousy or pain. I rejoice if you are content. How I feel is bent to your whims and temperament. It has taken me years to realize this, but now that I know the entire situation has altered. My only question is this; are you satisfied?" Ronald explained.

"I cannot lie to you; not now, not anymore. I love him, and I now make the decision to marry him. I am content in my decision, but I will not sleep soundly until Harry is on the throne. I am concerned by the response of the citizenry, and I seem to have made an error in their eyes. I must try to find a way for me to regain their esteem."

Ronald nodded, understanding every word she said. "Those who support the prince will be satisfied when he blesses the marriage, but they certainly expect my jealousy over you, as it is the only form of affection they witness from us. Indeed, I expected it myself, but now I feel no closer to striking down Sir Neville as striking down the prince himself."

A mad thought entered Hermione's always-gyrating mind. It was a chance for Ron to show his true feelings while satisfying the audience. They would not need to tell Neville, who would play his part naturally, but they would have to tell the prince and princess in order for things not to get out of hand.

By the end of the week, everything was ready. News of a duel had spread. Queen Cho, King Andrew and lady Luna arrived from Ravenclaw to witness it, and King Ernest, Queen Susan, and Lady Hannah joined them. The guests were entertained, but could not help but show concern about the possibility of a duel between the duchess' suitors.

Nevertheless, it seemed as if though the prince had allowed it to go forward, and rumors of Ronald's jealousy at the Princesses' choice ignited the populace. They would see whether Ronald would marry Hermione or fall in the attempt. A makeshift field was arranged in the grassy common outside the castle, and the two suitors seemed to be intent for battle. Sir Seamus was Sir Neville's second, naturally (they had been friends for years), and Ronald's brother George was the duke's second. They stood deadly quiet as the day opened, the field swarming with spectators royal and plebian.

The two champions stood in front of the prince in full plate, silent but intent. The prince seemed to be genuinely frightened as Ronald staked his claim on the duchess and Neville stated his own claim. Hermione herself stood at the king's left, biting her lip and wringing her hands anxiously.

"Do you, Duke Ronald of the house of the Weasel, lord of the southern march of the domain of Gryffindor, promise to abide by the rules of the duel and fight to your utmost for the hand of Duchess Hermione?" Harry seemed to chant

"I do"

"Do you, Sir Neville Toadbearer of the manor of Longbottom promise to these same rules and to fight for the hand of Duchess Hermione?"

"I do"

"And do you, Duchess Hermione of the Ivory Tower, agree to abide by the decision of the combat, promise not to intervene on either champion's behalf, and keep to the vow of marriage to the victor?"

"I do"

"The rules are simple. There shall be a joust at full tilt with sharpened lances, and if that does not settle it, a bout with your family swords. The duel must be fought to either a negotiated surrender, or, if none is reached, to the incapacitation or death of the opponent. You have agreed to these rules. Any violation of them will cause in the stripping and banishment of the violator." Harry finished then sat down in his oaken chair

The champions settled in their corners of the field, mounting up. Sir Neville's armor, polished and repainted after his last battle, gleamed blue, red and green in the sunlight, with the emblem of the toad resplendent on his shield. Ronald's armor had received the same treatment, and his signature red dog and golden weasel fluttered on shield and pennant.

Duchess Hermione stood, trembling, unsteadily raised her handkerchief in the air, and then brought it down before collapsing in her seat. It was on.

The collision of the two champions was swift and devastating, and the loud clang of the armor and the crack of the lances splintering shattered the tense silence after the horns hd finished their fanfare. The two gleaming blurs on their beautiful steeds flashed as they collided again and fell to the ground. Seamus and George quickly pulled the horses away as the champions rose to their feet.

Ronald drew his sword and advanced on Sir Neville. The knight did not draw, however, and took off his helm.

"Ronald, my dear friend, I will not draw. Hermione is free to make her own decisions, and if she is willing for one of us to slay the other for her, I want no part of it."

It was just as Hermione had hoped for, and it took the crowd by storm. Cries of "Coward!" and "Stay his hand!" raged up and down the mass. Queen Cho and Lady Hannah in particular seemed to be hyperventilating in abject horror.

To everyone's surprise but Harry and Hermione's, Ronald sheathed his sword. The crowd roared in confusion and surprise, but Ronald ignored it, walking forward and embracing Neville.

"My dear friend, I cannot slay you. I cannot hold my charge against you. I realize now, at the last moment, that if I truly love Hermione, I must respect her decision. Lord bless you, Neville" he announced loudly to the audience.

As consternation turned to cheers, they crowd didn't notice Ronald whisper in Neville's ear.

"It's a setup, mate. It's all for the crowd. Hermione's idea"

The boys laughed long and loud, and the crowd stood up in adulation. How wise the Duchess Hermione! How noble the Duke and Knight!

"It is a negotiated settlement!" Harry tried to overcome the roar of the crowd, "The duchess shall marry Sir Neville and Duke Ronald will relinquish his claim in favor of peace"

Hermione didn't' pay him attention either, but ran down the steps of the royal pavilion, raced across the field, and warmly kissed both boys. It was if it was all over. Every man, woman, and child knew that Draco would come, but today it seemed as the crises had been averted already.


	7. Questions and Answers

It was finally coronation day. Prince Draco of Slytherin entered the city of Gryffindor, only to find it almost empty. A small group of supporters thronged around him and his retinue, opening the gates enthusiastically, but the vast majority had either locked themselves inside or had simply disappeared.

"My lord, it seems as if the war had destroyed them. We don't even have to take the city" one of the Slytherin guards chuckled.

"Quiet, Goyle. I suspect a trap. There must be an ambush planned for us. I do not want to stay long, but only to claim my bride" the Prince of Slytherin raised his hand to silence the guard

"It is most likely a bluff, my prince. Calm your quivering nerves and press on; they must be on their knees" Severus rode up to command the prince.

"Your confidence in their weakness cost us the war and has led me into marrying a low-born trollop. I would rather marry a disease-ridden wretch from the sewers than that harpy" Draco snarled.

"If your father realized how careless you were about your duty to Slytherin, you would lose your inheritance" Severus' growl was deeper and quieter, but his voice had a sword behind it. Onward they rode.

The drawbridge was open and smoke rose from the kitchen smokestack, but instead of the prince and his men, the Slytherins were greeted by a pale girl in a bizarrely patterened colored cloak and two guards.

"Stand aside, we come for an audience with Prince Harry" Draco stood tall and straight, preening the black feather on his cap.

"Do you have an invitation?" the girl smiled up at them, seemingly oblivious to the command

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus spoke as evenly as he could muster

"The coronation and wedding are, by the prince's order, by invitation only. You'll have to show me your cards in order for you to join in. You'd better do it soon; the wedding is about to start"

"You said they would surrender and allow me to marry the mudblood!" Draco roared impatiently as Severus

"I said it was a possibility. It seems as if though the cretins think they can defy my request. Stand aside now, girl"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. Queen Cho told me that all guests must be obliged to follow the prince's orders" the smile never left her face

Draco drew his sword and prepared to strike when Sir Seamus, the fair lady Lavender on his arm, rushed to the scene.

"Stay your hand, good prince." His voice seemed laced with sarcasm, but not thick enough for Draco to take offence, "We will allow you entry"

The Slytherins dismounted and were taken into the castle. Everywhere, the sounds, sights, and smells of celebration filled the hallways; even the stone corridors and courtyards were adorned with sweet-smelling flowers and colorful tapestries.

"Disgusting" Severus muttered

"My wedding will be grander" Draco swore

"Ooh, that pudding looks delicious" Goyle rubbed his mailed hands.

Finally, they arrive in the court itself, climbing up a wide staircase to the platform of the courtroom, only to find the duchess in a lip lock with Sir Neville as he sat by her side at the high table. Cheers turned to gasps as Draco and Severus stormed in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" This time Severus was losing his temper.

"My old friend" Prince Harry replied with a cold smile, "the duchess has made her decision and will be married to Sir Longbottom"

"You fool, you have just declared war on Slytherin" Draco drew his sword.

"You are in my court, in my castle, and the castle is full of my best guards" Harry said calmly, "you cannot escape to get to your army"

He gestured, and armored guards closed off the wide stairway the Slytherins had came. It should have ended peacefully, had not Draco's bodyguard Sir Goyle drew his sword and attacked the guards. Draco charged the table, while Hermione pulled herself and Neville down just in time to avoid a deadly curse that pulverized the wall behind them.

Sir Seamus struck off Goyle's head, but Draco almost had his sword at Prince Harry's throat. It looked as if the prince was doomed when Duke Ronald rose to his feet, drew his sword, and hewed at Draco. The prince of Slytherin fell on his back with a scream, his severed hand still twitching on the table. Only Harry's hand stayed Ronald from slaying Draco then and there.

Severus fired another curse of black magic at the prince, but this time it was deflected. From out of the hole in the wall Minerva stepped in. Severus paused. To the right were the Ravenclaws, and their small, wizened, but powerful sorcerer Flitwick was closing in. On the left were the Hufflepuffs, and the formidable witch Pomona was closing in from the other direction. Severus took this all in quickly, and turned tail to run.

To Hermione's horror, Sir Neville climbed onto the table and jumped after the fleeing wizard. Severus realized he had a pursuer, and gestured. A suit of armor belonging to Harry's uncle Sirius flew towards the boy. Hermione screamed, but Neville and the armor collided.

It looked like it was over as Severus tossed the guards aside with a gesture. But he heard a clanging that made him turn around. Apparently the suit of armor had not stopped Neville, and both boy and armor were locked in a tangle of limbs and metal that was hurtling towards him. His triumphant smile faded and was replaced by a look of realization and horror that only lasted moments before he was struck by the cartwheeling tangle. The three figures hurtled onwards and bounded down the stairway. They came to a stop on the foot of the stairs before there was a burst of flames.

Hermione had run after her fiancé, and it was only through a quick burst of effort that she dragged her unconscious knight from the flames. Apparently the ride halted with the armor falling to pieces with Neville on top of it and Severus crushed underneath. The fire and smoke that poured out of the wizard's broken body threatened to choke the room when a gesture from Flitwick dissipated it like a strong breeze.

Guests clamored around. Some helped the injured guards and looked to the dead knights and soldiers, and others looked to the prince's safety. A healer dragged Draco away as he wept in pain, clutching his stump of a wrist. No one would come near Severus' still smoldering corpse except for Pomona, who conjured a shroud around the ghastly husk and levitated it, carrying it away from the room in the air. The Slytherins had succeeded in disrupting the party, but, like all evils, it would not last forever.

As it turned out, Slytherin did not declare war. No sooner than King Lucius march out than he was forced back, lest the wizards destroy his son's hand instead of restoring it. News of threats from the empires of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons forced them into a peace that the people of Slytherin welcomed against their leaders' cries for war. Beauxbatons had been linked to the city of Gryffindor by marriage of their princess Fleur to Sir William, Ronald's older brother. Durmstrang was allied by the love of Khan Krum for Hermione. The Khan accepted and blessed the wedding for propriety's sake, and was invited to the wedding.

On Harry's personal request, the wedding took place just before the coronation. Peace was the new term of the day; Prince Draco renounced any pretension to any throne but Slytherin's before riding away with his parents, leaving many of the Slytherin guests without their ruler. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws vowed their own peace, acknowledging Harry as King.

The thousands of guests to both events would endlessly debate which was more satisfying; the wedding of Sir Neville and now-Princess Hermione, the coronation of King Harry, and Harry's own wedding to now-Queen Ginevra. Was it the love of each couple, with everyone present looking happier than they had ever been seen before? Was it the flowers, grown by Sir Neville himself and his men? Was it the sumptuous food? Was it the sheer satisfaction of King Harry standing in from of the cheering multitude wearing the crown of his father? Was it the dignity Minerva, who had presided over each and every one of the event, placing the crown on Harry's head herself?

For the people, the questions had just begun, but for Harry and his friends in the castle, their questions had been answered at last after years of searching. Harry was a king and Ginevra his radiant queen. Hermione was now a princess, and Neville and Ron were princes. It wasn't the rank that made them so happy, nor was it the death of Severus and the peace with Slytherin. It was the love they had found in each other.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
